MAR
MAR was a "Devil King" and the main antagonist of Total Drama Sujira. He was the one behind the string of tragedies that occurred in the universe, and the one responsible for bringing devils into the human world. When Ryo was but a small child, MAR bifurcated his father, Kai Tetsumaki, thus rendering the boy useless and the young father dead. Throughout the series, MAR mainly watched Ryo and the SAS' every move, and in the process, he ordered mooks to try and kill them. His role as the arch-villain of the franchise didn't skyrocket until the end of the Makai Tournament Arc, in which he not only joined an alliance with Seiryu the Mant and revealed the Akuma Forces organization, but also made his departure for Earth. Once there, MAR announced to the people all around the globe that he was to make the world a utopia for devils everywhere. He left the SAS to Seiryu and the AF. In the final arc of the first series, Ryo and Hydraken finally settled the score with him. Despite MAR's beatings having Ryo face a near-death experience, and the former bashing on the latter, Hydraken and the rest of Ryo's friends gave him the inner strength to finally kill the Devil King. As he merged with Hydraken to finally reach Sujira God status, MAR decided to surrender (but not before cursing Ryo), yet Ryo finished him off with a Meteor Metsuken: The Final Bang, thereby annihilating both MAR and all the devils that once dwelled on Earth. Appearance MAR had neatly-groomed red hair with a black hue and fuchsia eyes. He usually wore a headband said to be made out of devil skin. As for the rest of MAR's attire, it included a brown cloak, a light green outfit underneath (equipped with spiked shoulderpads and a skull belt), white fingerless gloves, and scarlet combat boots. A large, blood red aura tends to surround him, which emphasizes his villainous nature. Personality MAR was a morally corrupt and vicious tyrant. All he ever hoped for was to rule the universe with an iron fist; thus he went out of his entire way to do so. For a vast majority of the first series, MAR was collected, homicidal, ruthless, and had a God complex. He also preferred to stay "in the shadows", instead allowing his demonic minions to wreck havoc on Earth as they saw fit. Since the time he killed Kai, MAR's own mind spiralled out of control. For generations, his reasoning downplayed, to the point where he simply decided to gain an enormous hatred of humans. Immediately after the Akuma Forces Arc, MAR had an abrupt turn for the worst. He was little more than sadistic, his arrogance became pronounced, and he also was more cruel than ever, now believing that his own devil army was becoming a hindrance to his well-being. He cared only for himself and had a different goal: MAR wished to be a "Devil Emperor". Unfortunately for MAR, Ryo (merged with Hydraken) obliterated him for the greater good of Earth. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Nobuo Tobita (Drama CD 1) *Daisuke Kishio (Drama CD 2) *Isshin Chiba English *Crispin Freeman (uncredited) *Troy Baker; the official trailer for the anime adaptation Trivial Facts *MAR did not make an appearance during the Forsaken Elder Trio Arc, nor was he ever mentioned; he was, however, mentioned in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. *In reality, he is Ryo's elder brother, Bakura Tetsumaki. While this fact was never supported in the manga, the anime gave the viewers a clearer explanation on the subject. *He may have some sort of connection to Lazarus, the main antagonist of the second series. Quotes *(Beginning of the prologue) "I, Devil King MAR, will one day destroy this putrid Earth. I shall plunge the world into eternal darkness... I will make it a utopia for devils, all shapes and sizes!" *"With this immaculate power I possess, no one will thwart any of my goals..." *(To Seiryu the Mant and Zetsu-Majin) "Do see to it that Ryo Tetsumaki and his group never obtain the chance of interferring with my plans. Since you have rounded up such a marvelous number of S-class devils, it should not be a difficult task in the slightest. If you so much as fail me, then I shall have no other option but to take your lives permanently. Are we clear on that!?" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "If it isn't my brother, Ryo. And to think you would have spent an eternity mourning your own father's death while forgetting about life... I am surprised you were able to hold such courage deep within your sad, sad heart... Now I have heard from that commander of your's that you are striving to become a Sujira God. Such rubbish, for the only "god" in this world shall be I. I am already a king, so once you and every other Devil Hunter are destroyed, Hell will see to it that I achieve my greatest desires!" *(To Nekora Habarushi; about Ryo) "Little girl... It is useless attempting to protect someone who cannot even be worthy of calling "Sujira God". Your imaginative power of love is not going to bring him back up on his feet. You and his other allies are better off digging your own graves and rotting in them. Ryo Tetsumaki has and will always be WEAK. He should not have been so reckless, so impudent... He should have just killed himself just so I would not have to go through all the trouble for him. Without your hero, the Devil Hunters are set to fail!!" Category:Main character Category:Male characters Category:130,000-year-olds Category:Devil Category:Tetsumaki Category:Akuma Forces Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists